


That time Dean freaking Died

by Octavia_Olblood28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I forgot I wrote this till today so here it is, I love fucking with my own emotions, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia_Olblood28/pseuds/Octavia_Olblood28
Summary: Read the title. It's self-explanatory. It's not as angsty as ya think.





	That time Dean freaking Died

“Sam-Sammy, it hurts! It hurts!” I heard my brother's croak voice dry and cracked as he laid on the bed head in my arms. Tears had long since passed and all that was left was the broken record of hysteria and pain. I thought it was supposed to be an easy hunt and went in to relaxed. My guard unfortified I left myself open, but as usual, Dean had come to rescue another time he’s bitten the bullet for my arrogance. Oh God, there was so much blood, in the beginning, I wanted to take him to a hospital, but we were in a little town in the middle of nowhere with the nearest hospital nine to ten hours away. All I could do was bring him back to the hotel and tend to his wounds the best I could. I prayed, I prayed so hard, but no one for the first time answered and I realized we were on our own. I choked on my sobs. Dean, my big brother, the only family I’ve ever consistently had all my life was dying. I was losing him, again, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do to save him. He was suffering and there was only one thing I could think to even remotely help his situation or rather ease his pain. I sang the song my brother would sing to me all the time I was feeling down or sick. Against all odds, I continued to pray. Hoping that one of those damn angels would hear me and help him. I didn’t expect much response from as ironically enough my brother's soulmate, Cas, had died only a few months prior after Gabriel went on a trip to who knows where. Dean had begun coughing blood and his body began shuddering, shifting, and heaving as if wanting to run away from the pain he then slumped from the exhaustion eyes closed. A panic in rose-like wildfire as I begged him not to leave me behind pleading for him to please stay with just a little while longer while in my head I wished he stay by my side forever. Feeling like this was the end I sang our comfort song.  
“C-carry on my wayward son,” I began softly barely above a whisper my own throat swollen from unshed tears.“~there’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest~ don’t you cry no more.” I was quiet for a moment hoping he heard me. Feeling him stir in my arms reassured me to continue. “Once I rose beyond the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was searching ever higher, but I flew too high.” In my mind a thunderstorm of curses brewed I wanted for nothing more than to rip the wings and horns off every demon and or angel I encounter. The pain I felt as my brother went through this was as if a piece of my own heart was to break off and fall into deep nothingness. Again, his breathing slowed yet this time to a heart-stopping pace I knew his time was near I wanted to accept it. I wanted to be able to let go, but not like this. It had nearly been thirty minutes the bleeding settled all it would take was a jolt to make it flow faster than water.  
‘God, dammit this shit hurts.’ My eyes were blinded by a white-hot flash of pain that encompassed the very core of my being. My skin was sensitive to everything. And before the hysterics kicked in I had seen clearly that the amount of blood that I was currently losing should’ve killed me damn near immediately, but strangely enough, it didn’t. ‘How in the fuck?!’ I couldn’t find the words to speak as my thought began running away back to the throbbing pain. Which was another weird thing because even though it was a blade that had stabbed me hence the blood it felt as though I’d been branded. So, it just burned a lot, but it was not like I got burned once move on it was as if they pressed too deep and got the brand melded in my skin and were just trying to yank it out. I felt like I was dying, then I heard Sammy start crying. ‘Shit no don’t cry’ I wanted so badly to say but the pain wouldn’t allow. I could do nothing else but cry along with me as the pain-wracked my body. Then he started singing the song Ma used to sing me to go to sleep. God, I felt tired. I wanted so badly to apologize for leaving my little bro behind. “I’m sorry Sam, I don-wanna go to sleep. I love you, Sammy.” I say in a whine I felt darkness take me into what I presumed was my death. Keyword what In thought ‘cause when I woke would I have some explaining to do to Bobby. Remember I said I thought I died well technically I did but I didn’t and while I was in for a loop the door bust down from the paramedics, surgeons and the hotel owner. Attempting to get me into a sterile room for emergency surgery. I don’t know how the hell they found us, but I understand now at this point that I am under no circumstances allowed to die. Which is great because several months later Cas came back from the ‘dead’ too, pretty cool right? Unfortunately, we still have not a damn clue as to where Gabriel is and with the way Sam feels since the incident it may be for the best.


End file.
